


your heart's against my chest

by airdachuain



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdachuain/pseuds/airdachuain





	

* * *

 

 

 

“The devil isn’t human. So why…”

 

 

“Why do I look, eat, sleep, shit, just as the rest of you do?”

 

 

His lips curl, just slightly, amused by even the simplest of curses. But his eyes flicker, a wind knocking a candle’s flame off balance, and the smirk fades. He begins to speak… No, not speak. _Speak_.

 

 

_“And I formed them in my image, as I did you, Samael, my brightest.”_

 

  
It isn’t what she remembers from the Bible, but it stirs up… _something_ , inside her. She feels like she’s stroking the tip of a candle when the name is said out loud. Samael. It makes her body shiver, hearing the devil say something that was almost… _almost_ …

 

  
“When you look at the stars from the ground, you’re so far away from them that it’s impossible to stare directly at them - you only see a ghost.” He shifts underneath her then, lifting his hand into the air above them. She tries to imagine the scales of a serpent, fanged teeth promising the world in return of a single bite. But it’s only skin, uncut by wound or scar.

 

  
“When I fell, I truly did. Hellfire is nothing to the heat of a violent atmosphere. I think… I’m still scattered around through that. My skin fl… flayed off through the fall.”

 

  
“Hey… hey,” she murmurs, touching his chest, but he locks up. His throat closes, words still squeezing out. His fingers splay wide in the air, trying to reach into the neurons of the galaxy he once touched individually.

 

  
“I think I’m in your air, in all your lungs. No wonder you’re all so cruel. So capable of evil. I’m in your lungs.”

 

  
He startles when her hand joins his in the air. She doesn’t take his, but hovers close enough that he can feel her by his hairs.

 

  
“There’s good and bad in everything, Lucifer. If you’re in the air, then it isn’t cruelty you’ve given us.”

 

  
He huffs out a laugh, tilting his head back to stare intently at the headboard behind, “I don’t know what else is in me.”

 

  
“I do.”

 

  
Her fingers touch his hand, her callouses scratching against his palm. For someone who’s tortured the chaos out of millions of souls, his skin is soft. His arm sways into hers, getting tired of reaching. He finally turns to her then, eyes dark but still flaming. He wants and wants and wants.

 

  
How human of him.

 

  
She finally takes hold of his hand, pulling it back down. Their intertwined hands rest on her sternum, prompting him to move onto his side. Closer, closer.

 

  
“What is it?” he asks, leaning down. His nose presses hers, his breath hot on her lips.

 

  
He falls, right to her, before she can answer. Their kiss envelops them, keeping them safe from the world around. Despite the complete lack of clothes, Chloe’s never felt anything so innocent as his sweet kiss.

 

  
“It’s what you feel. Right now, here.”

 

  
“Love.”

 

She inhales sharply, drawing his mouth into something deeper, curling her tongue under his before angling away. She hadn’t expected him to say it, and by the look on his face, he hadn’t expected to know the answer.

 

“Yes– _yes_.”

 

He lets go of her hand, only to pull at her hip.

 

Closer, _closer_.


End file.
